Summer Rain
by yeuxdessirene
Summary: A story of rain, wonder and a mind blowing kiss. One Shot With a Sequel Sasuke


The summer rain splattered against my pale skin. It was refreshing, the warm water splashing against me. I continued down the road. The drizzle became a down pour. The summer rain washed the blood from my lean, long fingers and defined legs. Rivers of water streaked the caked on dirt on my body. The down pour became heavier. The rain drops were no longer soft, and gentle. They pelted me like tiny propelled seeds. I made no attempt to get out of the vicious rain. The road beneath my feet became muddy. I continued on. My short, pink hair was wet, my clothes clung to every curve of my body, and I still made no attempt to get out of the murderous summer rain.

The grey haze in front of my emerald eyes was something they had become accustomed to. Ever since he had left, every single time it rained, I would find a reason to go out into the rain. In the beginning I would cry. Rain drops mixing, caressing, and becoming one with tear drops. My eyes would become raging rivers of angst, spilling out with no end in sight. After a while, the tears came less. My rain get a ways became a time of remembrance. Every touch, every lingering look, every word, every aspect of my dear love became a movie reel in my mind, playing over, and over, and over again.

I watched as he fought strong opponents. I watched him and Naruto spar and feud and fight and become best friends. I watched him spill his blood more times then I dare to count. I watched him fall. I watched him amaze the crowd against Gaara. I watched as I thanked him for saving me, and he replied that it had been Naruto. That was the beginning of the end. That conversation changed our relationship.

As time slowly ticked away, my brain seemed fused to one of the last memories we shared. I would find my feet dragging my unwilling heart to that stone bench to sit and stare blankly at where we had stood. My cruel subconscious would allow his voice to fill my mind, with the words he used to leave.

"I am not like you, or Naruto. I can not choose the path you walk. My heart is set on revenge."

His heart set on revenge. My heart set on love. Our destiny's differed at that moment in time, and I was too young, too stupid and too naïve to understand that. I cried, I begged, and I pleaded for him to stay. My head knew better. It would take time, years of seconds, minutes, and hours of tears for me to finally start to understand. It was his path to walk into the darkness. It was mine to train and become strong. Strong enough to show him that I wasn't just a cry baby. Strong enough to bring him out of the darkness.

The scent of the summer rain overflowed into my nostrils. The smell of clean, green grass, and wet pavement was a slight comfort. I wondered if the summer rain could wash a person's sins away. I wondered if he would ever even want to wash his sins away. My mind lingered to the last time I saw him. I saw myself running down darkened corridor's lit by medieval looking lanterns. They emitted a harsh glow, washing the walls and the doors in orange colored light. We tried door after door after door. My sense were turned on high, my heart beat in my throat. As I ran, I heard a huge boom. I followed it, alert, and ready to strike at any moment. But my heart was whispering softly to my soul,

_He could be here, he could be here, he could be here!_

I burst out into the open. There was rumble was spread around my feet, huge pieces of carved rock broken like dolls. I was looking at a comrade, when I heard his voice.

"_Ah, Sakura."_

I froze. My eyes widened in disbelief and fear. Slowly, after a second that seemed a lifetime long, I turned my head to look at him.

My heart stopped.

He stood there, looking just as gorgeous, and beautiful and dangerous as he always had been. He stood there, with his onyx eyes barring holes into my eyes for what seemed forever. He stood there and looked like the man I feel in love with so long ago. He stood there and looked like the traitor I knew he had become. His tone muscles shown in the sun as his he shirt rippled in the breeze. I watched him as he looked at me, that famous smirk plastered on his face.

The rain refused to let up. I continued my walk from the training. I hadn't slept in two days. And as tired as I should have been, the rain seemed to refresh me. I was being washed clean by its grace. I was being reborn by its presence.

The only sound was my sandals on the pavement. My brain was becoming fuzzy, a relaxed feeling spreading through my system. It was the rain's fault. I was becoming entranced by its elegance, by the memories is poured on to my head. The sense of sadness that I had used to feel was no longer. My hurt, my depression, my angst ran so deep, there were no tears. I became accustomed to the feeling of numbness that surrounded his name. Numb. That is what I feel when I think of him. No feeling. Nothing.

It's no surprise I did not hear him creep behind me. It's no surprise that he could sneak up on me so easily, he had always been like that. I was brought down to earth by the feeling of something, or someone behind me. I stopped. The rain pelted down harder. My head, which had been looking at the ground, rose up.

"_Hello Sasuke-kun."_ I whispered.

His breath played on my neck, his words spilling into my ear.

"_It's been a long time, Sakura." _

And it had been. It was five years since he had left me, in all reality, in this exact same spot. I smiled a bit, I barely remembered walking here. We stood, exactly the same as years before.

"_Are going to kill me, Sasuke-kun?"_ I asked. I expected him to. Revenge kills everything you love. Revenge destroys love.

"_Do you expect me to, Sakura?"_ I was surprised at how calm we were.

"_I do, Sasuke."_ I felt him step closer to me, his warmth mingling with mine.

"_And why would I do that? It seems as if you've been waiting for me."_ He countered. I shuttered. He knew, he always knew. I had been. I had promised myself I would wait. I would wait until our destinies became one again.

"_I do still love you Sasuke-kun."_ I whispered.

Time stopped. The rain fell. Birds sang.

"_I know."_ He answered, and before I knew it, he was in front of me, closing the space between us with a kiss only destiny saw coming.


End file.
